The Odd Couple
by LanieSullivan
Summary: A lead-in to "The Khrushchev List" in an attempt to explain why the fight between Lee and Amanda escalated so quickly. One-shot.


**AN: **This story serves as a prequel of sorts to "The Khrushchev List," since it seemed that the quirks fight between husband and wife took off way too quickly. It's also based on a couple of unfilmed scenes from the original script in which there is more to their fight, such as her later complaining about him using the chair as a laundry hamper and him complaining that the first thing she does when she arrives is clean out his fridge. This is what could have led into those two "quirks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanda walked into her husband's apartment carrying grocery bags with an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, anticipating having a full weekend alone with him since her boys were in the mountains with her mother. "Lee, I'm here." She called as she shifted the grocery bags enough to allow her overnight bag to slide off her shoulder and onto the sofa. As she did so, she let out a deep sigh as she saw one of the armchairs overloaded with his clothing. "He never learns." She debated on sorting through them to determine whether it was clean or dirty laundry, but knew she had other things to do that were more important. "Groceries first," she said to herself with a determined nod as she made her way to the kitchen, setting the bags on the countertop. She frowned as she opened the refrigerator door planning to put away the food she'd brought.

"Okay, _this _first," she amended her prior statement. She shook her head in dismay at the condition of the fridge and immediately set to work to clean it out, tossing random items into the garbage can.

Lee having heard his wife's greeting, entered the kitchen, let out a snort and grumbled. "Fe-lix!

Amanda turned to look at him and with a gesture to the mess, she fired right back, "Os-car," in her motherly, scolding tone. She held up a moldy container. "You do know that sour cream isn't supposed to be actually sour, right?" She lobbed the offending plastic carton into the trash. "Would it kill you to clean out your refrigerator once in a while?"

"Would it kill you to at least greet me with a kiss before you start trying to give the apartment a complete makeover?" he huffed.

"Well, excuse me for trying make this place livable. What else am I supposed to do when I bring fresh groceries and have no place to put them because your refrigerator looks like a swamp? You knew I was coming for the whole weekend, but you made no effort to prepare for it. We're married now and you're still living like a carefree bachelor."

Lee snorted, "Boy, if that isn't the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Amanda, you know exactly what it means. We may be married, but we don't live anything like a normal married couple should."

"I know," she acknowledged with a sad nod. "it's hard, but we just have to make the best of it." She paused in her task to give him an encouraging kiss.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's just that we spend so little time alone together outside of the office, I don't think it's asking too much to want my wife's undivided attention when we do have that time."

Again, she gestured to his mess and replied, "If you want my undivided attention, you know you could help me with the chores around here. The sooner it gets done, the sooner you'll have me all to yourself."

When he made a sour face, she added with a teasing smile, "You were just complaining that we don't live like a normal married couple: well, here's the opportunity because normal married couples share the household responsibilities."

"Okay, you make a good point," he conceded.

"Good." Amanda brushed her lips against his and then shoved him toward the door. "You can start with that pile of clothes you left in that armchair in the living room."

"But-" he began to protest until he looked back to see the fierce, determined look on her face.

"Look, I can handle the kitchen because I can obviously tell what's garbage and what isn't, but on that pile, I have no way of knowing what's clean, what's dirty, what needs to go to the dry cleaner…"

He let out a deep sigh. When he'd agreed to help, he'd believed they'd be working together the way they used to at the office before Amanda's forced desk duty as a result of her shooting. He missed having her as his partner.

When he still stood there, Amanda gave him a playful swat on the butt. "Go on."

"Oooh, you're such a tease." He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help laughing. "if you wanna get to the fun stuff, you won't procrastinate on the tedious stuff. Once I get the kitchen in order, I'll make us a nice dinner.."

"Can't we just skip straight to dessert?" He pulled her close and lightly nuzzled her neck as his hands wandered down to her bottom.

"Mmm…, she sighed as a shiver of anticipation shot up her spine. Still, she wiggled out of his grasp and replied, "We'll have our dessert, but dinner first. After all, we'll need fuel to keep our strength up after all the good work."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Stetson."

"I'll make it worth your while, promise."


End file.
